1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of constructing an underground structure, and more particularly to a method of construction of a basement that can be used as a foundation for the upper portion of the house.
2. Description of the Related Art
Basements have traditionally been constructed using either a concrete formed structure or a cinder block construction method, both of which involve extensive labor and increase the cost substantially compared to the construction cost of a typical slab foundation. Builders often lament that it is cheaper to go up than down. Nevertheless, there are some benefits to having a basement, particularly in climates or geographic regions where tornados or other weather events are likely to be encountered.
In certain parts of the country and the world, basements are almost non-existent because of conditions such as soil type. Clay soil, for example, has the tendency to expand when wet, applying significant pressure to the walls of the basement that can cause cracking or movement of the basement wall. For the same reason, the structure of the basement may shift relative to other parts of the structure because it is typically made of different component parts. Generally, the floor of the basement is usually poured first and the walls of the basement are typically poured on top of the floor after the floor has set.
There is a need for a new method of constructing a basement or other underground structure that is both cost efficient and reliable. It would be desirable to have such a structure that is easy to construct and is comparable in cost to pouring a traditional concrete slab foundation. It would also be desirable for the structure to be such that water and moisture present in the basement are kept to a minimum.